


Meeting the Sun

by CrescentDreamer



Category: Bleach, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ancient History, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentDreamer/pseuds/CrescentDreamer
Summary: The calling of Mother brought forth the terrifying power of the Gods, and forced King Gilgamesh to establish the Demonic Front in hopes of protecting Uruk and preventing the destruction of Mesopotamia and humanity. In such a quest, the one known as “The Last Master”, Ritsuka Fujimaru, is sent to the Age of the Gods to protect the world and find the last Grail needed to stop the Incineration of Humanity. However, before the final war between humanity and the Gods began, another story took place in the far lands of Mesoamerica. This is the story of the God that would later on join forces with Fujimaru, and how he met the warrior that would forever stay by his side.This features Quetzalcoatl!Ichigo, and human!Shirosaki / human!Hollow Ichigo. Made as a tribute to a friend's idea, hoping they get to write it for real someday~!
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Meeting the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingSomeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/gifts).



> Made with love for SomethingSomeone and their amazing concept, which I hope is brought to life soon!  
> A few warnings before reading: this does NOT feature any solid character from Fate/Grand order, but it is heavily inspired by it. Ichigo's design here is heavily inspired by Fate/Grand order's Quetzalcoatl. Although I didn't have the inspiration to write it, Shirosaki/Hollow Ichigo is intended to become Quetzalcoatl's sidekick later on, AKA Jaguarman. Clarifying in case the summary was too confusing.  
> Special thanks to Midnightrose77 for proofreading this and giving green light for the publishing!

It was another lonely morning in the temple of the Sun. The God of orange hair, ruler of the inhabitants of Mesoamerica, emerged from the tricky passageways of his home and stood at the top, watching the horizon and rejoicing in the morning warmth. He had many things to do, attend to many petitions from people, and feeling the fresh air helped him fill his energies.

He turned around and began walking back into the temple, but a strange noise got his attention. He snapped his head towards the jungle and scanned it, suddenly noticing something had just come out of it and collapsed on the ground. He rushed down to see what was going on. On the ground, there was a man whose skin and hair were completely white, with ragged clothes and breathing with difficulty.

This was a very strange occurrence. True, humans went to him seeking miracles all the time, but someone passing out right outside his temple wasn't remotely normal. He quickly checked the jungle, making sure there wasn't anyone nearby looking for this man, then sighed and shook his head. He couldn't leave him like that. The God picked the unconscious albino up and brought him into his temple, easily going up the hundreds of steps and slipping inside through one of the secret entrances.

He laid him down on the only bed he had and treated his many injuries. "Until you heal completely, you're under my care", he thought. A few minutes later, the white man woke up and jolted up, confused and lost, not knowing where he was.

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" he couldn't stop himself from bombarding the orange haired man with questions. He sighed, "of course this was going to happen", he thought.

"I'm Quetzalcoatl, you're in my temple, you passed out on my yard a few hours ago." he answered, bluntly.

The other man's black and yellow eyes went wide.

"Q-Quetzalcoatl? It can't, it can't be, are you the ruler deity? I can't believe it, you're real!"

"Of course I'm real, who else do you think does your requests?"

The albino squinted his eyes at the God, then brought a hand up to stroke his chin. Quetzalcoal raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you would be bigger and less human, though."

A comical vein of irritation appeared on Quetzalcoatl's head. He tried to contain his anger and slight embarrassment when he spoke next.

"And may I have the  _ pleasure _ of getting your name?"

"Is a God interested in my name? I'm honored. I hope this doesn't mean I'm dead"

"You're alive and well, I made sure of that. Your name, now?"

"Ah, I'm Shirosaki."

He nodded, uncertain.

"That's... a weird one."

"I'm weird overall. My name, my body, my disgust for other people. That's why I was exiled." Shirosaki sighed. "I think I wandered into your temple by accident, sorry. I'm just looking for a place to live now."

Quetzalcoatl thought about it for a moment. Shirosaki was definitely abnormal, by all the reasons he had mentioned. But that must've had an explanation. The only thing Quetzalcoatl could think about was that this man had a special secret behind him.

"Hmmm, tell me, are you strong?"

Shirosaki nodded. "I got into fights often, so yes, I'm pretty good at that."

"Do you really have nowhere else to go?"

"I said I'm an exile. No, I don't have a home. I have nowhere to return to."

"Would you like to stay here at my temple?"

Shirosaki’s eyes sparkled with surprised excitement.

"Really?!"

"If you can protect me and be my personal guardian, I have no problem with you staying."

Shirosaki smiled widely and nodded many times.

"I can definitely do that! Thank you!"

Quetzalcoatl chuckled, then told Shirosaki to lay back down on the bed, since he was still injured. Unknown to the white haired man, Quetzalcoatl rarely had any hostile visitors. He didn't need protection, he was a God. Even if he got attacked, he would simply get back up and fight back, usually ending things instantly. What he really needed was someone by his side, so his mornings and every day would stop feeling so lonely.

"Hey, if we're going to live together, I have an idea," Shirosaki spoke up again, getting the God's attention.

"Yes?"

"You said my name is weird, I'll give you a name just as bad."

The God raised an eyebrow again.

" _ Excuse _ me?"

"Ichigo! I'll call you Ichigo."

"What, why?"

"No reason!"

Bold. He was liking him already.


End file.
